


Just Got Married

by imangery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor Oikawa, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imangery/pseuds/imangery
Summary: Oikawa and Hinata takes a newly wed quiz game.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 323





	Just Got Married

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first Oihina fic. I just wanted to write atleast one for this ship because I love them so much. Comments are highly appreciated.

The flashes from countless cameras welcomed Hinata and Oikawa as they went out of their car on their way inside the building where they are gonna film an interview.

Oikawa put his arm around Hinata, as they quickly made their way inside, thankfully, there are also security men who were stopping the paparazzis and reporters to swarm and get close to them.

Hinata can’t actually blame them. This is their first public appearance as a married couple. An actor and the ace of the national team at that, the media will surely go crazy.

Hinata and Oikawa have been a part of the national volleyball team together and dated all throughout those years of being in the team but after some time of playing, when Oikawa chose to pursue acting instead of volleyball, the couple decided to take their relationship on to the next level.

It has only been 3 months since the wedding, and Hinata still can remember Tanaka’s crying face while delivering his speech as one of his groom’s men. It was so funny because he was so drunk and he got snot all over his face while he tried singing a wedding song he can’t remember the title of.

From that 3 months, the 2nd month was their honeymoon which they spent in Paris because they are cliché and what’s the most cliche thing they can ever do except for spending their honeymoon in the city of love. Oikawa loved every bit of it because he got to dress up and spend time walking in a city where no one cares about who he is and Hinata did enjoy it too, if it’s because he had a thing for Oikawa wearing beret, no one will ever know.

They have been living for 3 years together before Oikawa decided to pop the question on a warm day in July, a day before Hinata planned to, which resulted to a lot of punches on Oikawa’s chest and Hinata getting mad at him and not talking to him for an hour despite saying yes, that’s the important part anyway.

It was not really hard adjusting to the married life, the only difference is that Oikawa calls Hinata ‘husband’ just for the sake of it and maybe, because of Hinata’s smile (even if he tries suppressing it) whenever he hears it.

Back to the interview, Oikawa and Hinata are now seated on a red couch yet the staff told them to seat on the opposite ends. There were two boards and pens in front of them. They are both confused but fortunately a staff went up to them.

“Hi! I’m Yukari. I’m sorry for only explaining what we’re going to do now. It was supposed to be an interview only but we had this game prepared, and you’ll be the first couple to try. We asked both your managers, and they say if you agree, then it’s okay.”

Oikawa and Hinata looked at each other, both noticing how nervous the girl in front of them is.

“No worries, you can just explain to us what it is so we will know what to do.” said Oikawa, a smile permanently plastered on his face.

Oikawa tried to sound more friendlier than ever, which is not really a problem because people adore him, so the staff won’t pass out on him because he swears she looks like she will.

So the staff went on to explaining it and apparently it’s called the “newly wed quiz” where they will be asked questions about each other and they just have to get it right by writing the answer on the board they have in front of them.

“So, shall we begin?”

The staff asked and Oikawa and Hinata just smiled and nod as agreement, picking up their board and pen.

“Where did you first meet?”

Oikawa and Hinata both immediately write on their boards, both sure about their answers, this is just a piece of cake actually.

“Practice game with Seijoh” “Practice game”

They high-fived while laughing and the staff were a bit confused because all of them assumed that the two met in the pro-league.

“So I met Shouyou at the practice game, but it was a really short meeting because I got a sprain then and couldn't join the game until the last bits of it. He immediately caught my eye by then, I mean with that orange hair and of course that unbelievable quick he and my kouhai Tobio-chan had during those days.” said Oikawa, to explain more because it’s a story not everyone are aware about.

“It was the same with me. Tooru left an impression because he was so good in everything ever since then. I called him ‘The Great King’ during those times but I didn’t like him then because his personality is not really his best quality.” Shouyou said while laughing, clearly teasing. Oikawa immediately puffs his cheeks as a sign of disagreement.

“So mean, Shouyou. Iwa-chan is rubbing off on you.” Oikawa tried to look upset but he can’t help the smile that bloomed on his face because Hinata’s giggle is his favorite sound.

“Where was your first kiss?”

Hinata was a bit taken aback so Oikawa looked at him.

“Shou baby, why’s your face getting red? You’re so cute.” He whispered which made Hinata slap his arm.

Oikawa wrote it down first because Hinata needed a bit of time because Oikawa keep on sending him sly smiles and Hinata really should have known he married a menace.

“In front of my apartment” “Hinata’s apartment”

“Okay those were easy, like practice questions, now we’ll try to get it hard.” the staff said. Her nerves are visibly gone now since the couple literally gives off friendly vibes.

“I’m scared. Shouyou gets competitive and doesn’t like losing. He’s a scary athlete.” Oikawa fakes a shudder.

“Says the one who used to stay up all night watching our opponent’s game multiple times just to make sure he can target all their weaknesses.” Hinata said indignantly then sticking out his tongue towards the older. Oikawa can’t stand the cuteness anymore and just pinched Hinata’s left cheek.

The staff just wanted to melt then and there because it was so cute seeing their interactions even if they were bantering like that, they still have that loving eyes for each other.

“What is the most diva thing Oikawa-san does?”

As soon as he heard the question, Hinata laughed and immediately wrote down his answer. Ookawa tried peeking at Hinata’s answer but to no avail, his husband was quick to dodge him.

“Lots of selfies” “He needs his clothes to match where he’s going”

“Duh. Of course you need to match your outfit, do you think I should go out wearing my pajamas for going out. Shou baby, rethink this.” Oikawa said. His tone made you want to believe everything he says is a fact.

“You have a specific outfit for eating french food, for eating ramen, going to the convenience store, department store, the boba shop—“

“You guys don’t?” Oikawa cut Hinata off and addressed the staff in front of them.

Oikawa asked the staff, looking offended. The staff just shook her head and then proceeded to look at the question cards, avoiding Oikawa’s eyes.

“Tooru, I told you, people don’t do that. It’s okay if you do it though, because you’re pretty and you’re the only who can pull off every outfit.” Hinata said genuinely, no teasing in his voice. Oikawa just rolled his eyes at him, suppressing a smile. That’s the problem with Hinata, he says things so confidently, Oikawa wants to marry him again.

“Write each other’s volleyball player crush.”

Hinata was writing his answer when he felt Oikawa’s knee against his leg, asking for his attention. He was mouthing “is it me?” multiple times and Hinata just shook his head while saying “you wish”.

“Kageyama” “Oikawa Tooru”

“I hate your conceited ass.” Hinata said but with really no bite in it.

Oikawa chuckled and looked like he’s having the time of his life. It’s fun teasing Hinata and he’s glad that he can do just that for the rest of their lives.

“No, you don’t. And Shou, Tobio-chan? Really? They were not asking who gets on my nerves the most. Plus, you know I only have my eyes for Japan’s ace, Hinat- Oikawa Shouyou. I can’t believe you don’t know that.” Oikawa countered. He even held Hinata’s left hand and put it above his chest while making a pouty face in front of the younger.

Hinata choked after hearing Oikawa using his own surname to address Shouyou because he and Oikawa agreed on keeping their own surname even if they are married. Oikawa just laughed at him which didn’t help to stop his cheeks from heating.

“Who’s most likely to miss the other more?”

Hinata did not even hesitate to write down his answer and so is Oikawa.

“Tooru” “me :(”

They looked at each other’s answer then did a high five. Oikawa even said “this is why we’re meant for each other.”

“Shou is the one who always go away for trainings and games both for the pro league and the national team so I’m always alone at the house, talking to myself, being sad and lonely without my beautiful husband.” Oikawa actually sounded sad while he answered. It was mostly true, it’s dull without Hinata.

“You really are the actor between the two of us because you are a drama queen. But yeah, Tooru is the one who always nags about missing me. Flooding me texts and calling every break time but I like it. I also have moments when I miss him, he’s not the only one.”

“Really, Shou baby? When? Tell me. You literally don’t tell me you miss me unless I coerce you to. Where’s my little sweet Shouyou during high school?” Oikawa persisted in getting answers but all his pleas fall to deaf ears.

“No additional questions, let’s play the game.” Hinata ignored Oikawa’s sulking face and directed a bright smile towards the staff.

Oikawa gave Hinata a look of “we’re not done about this” but Hinata paid him no mind, just sticking his tongue out to him and made face to tease him more.

“Last 2 questions. Who’s most likely to be jealous?”

Oikawa had a teasing smile on his face and Hinata tried to make his face appear expressionless as much as he can.

“both” “HINATA SHOUYOU”

“Shouyou, no fair. What do you mean both when we both know it’s you.” Oikawa sounded indignant while talking but there’s a subtle hint that he is doing this to rile Hinata.

“I am not! That was way before, when we were much younger because man, the amount of admirers that you had didn’t make any sense. I, now, know my worth. Thank you very much.”

“Okay but it’s still you. I am not accepting your answer just because you’re cute and I like you so much.”

The staff was so close to fainting because of how cute the two are. Oikawa keeps on teasing Hinata with that smile that is so different from the smile he gave the staff earlier, maybe it’s the smile specially reserved for Hinata aka the love of his life. Hinata kept on acting like he is getting annoyed even if he really isn’t just for Oikawa to keep bugging him with that smile on his face.

“Last question, what’s the best gift you received from each other?”

Oikawa and Hinata both finished quickly, seemingly satisfied with their answers.

“Just him” “Shouyou is the best gift”

“Aww~ Shouyou. You’re so sweet, c’mere and give me a hug.”

“So needy.” Hinata said while being pulled by Oikawa into a warm hug he actually really liked. The staff exited after telling them that the shoot is over and the interview will proceed after an hour.

“I’m the best gift you ever received? I was expecting you to answer the car I gave you on your last birthday, that cost me like 5 years of my career, both acting and volleyball.” Oikawa flinched a bit because Hinata pinched his arm because of his endless teasing.

“Nah, I like you better. You give the best hugs and you always compliment me.” Hinata burrowed his face deeper on the crook of Oikawa’s neck, nuzzling his cheek against skin just below his ear.

“That’s because you need to be complimented all the time. If not, you’ll get whiny all day.”

“Stop ruining the moment and keep on hugging me, you’re warm.”

“That’s because I’m alive, Shou.” Oikawa said with a soft chuckle. He can’t resist his husband’s cuteness anymore so he planted a light kiss on top of Shouyou’s head.

“Nope, you feel like autumn warm and that’s my favorite season. Also, you make me feel all gooey inside, makes me wanna melt whenever you hold me. You’re my favorite human.”

“Why aren’t you this cheesy in front of other people? But whatever, keep going I love being doted on like this by my husband. And by the way, when are the times when you miss me? You never tell me you miss me!” Oikawa pulled back from the hug to look at Hinata directly.

“Whenever we have longer trainings than usual, especially games in far away places. I like being next to you, Tooru so you notice whenever I get home from a long training, I’m always extra clingy.”

“Oh, right! You always hug me as soon as you enter our house and won’t even budge for the next three hours. Man, I love those days.”

One time, Hinata had to go overseas to represent the national team in the olympics for three weeks straight. He was not allowed to be on his phone most of the time because according to their coach, it will help him focus more on the game. So after the first week, he missed Oikawa so much he actually cried once he got inside his hotel room, he was so tempted to go back to Japan.

He thought it was going to be easier because he has been in this career most of his life but it was still so hard. He didn’t try to call Oikawa that much because hearing his voice makes him tear up immediately and he can’t have Oikawa worrying about him because he was also working on shooting a movie that time.

When the three weeks finished, he rushed himself to get home, he didn’t even tell Oikawa he was going home that day because they finished 2 days earlier than the supposed schedule.

It was almost 4 in the morning when he got home. As soon as he entered the house, he went straight to their bedroom, not even bothering to change his clothes, and there he saw Oikawa sleeping peacefully.

Hinata immediately placed himself on top of Oikawa’s chest, hugging him and not even being careful about waking him up. He missed this so bad, he snuggled into Oikawa’s neck, just to catch that lavender smell he loves.

Hinata felt Oikawa’s arms wrapping around him and caressing his back softly.

“You’re back earlier, baby?”

Hinata just hummed, enjoying the warmth from Oikawa’s embrace.

“I missed you so much. Let’s sleep more, hmm.”

Oikawa kissed the top of his head then went back to sleep and Hinata also fell asleep, back to the warmth he is most familiar with.

“Yeah, I won’t survive any trainings or games out of the country anymore unless you’ll come with me.”

“I’ll come when you want me to.”

“Wow, way to go ruining the moment again.”

“Why? What did I d- oh wait, you thought I was talking about that ‘come’. Hinata Shouyou, you dirty man.”

“I can’t stand you!”

“But you love me though.”

“Yeah, I do but you’re still insufferable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated. I hope you liked this one. Stan oihina.


End file.
